


Our Missing Christmas

by michebellaxo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michebellaxo/pseuds/michebellaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months have passed since they were returned to the Enchanted Forest and Christmas is upon them. Regina is missing Henry, but finds comfort where she least expects it. Evil Charming. Probably three-shot. M for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmastime, three days away, to be precise. Regina couldn’t bear it, her first Christmas without Henry, without their traditions. Even when he’d had that year when he wasn’t happy with her, they’d still done Christmas and baked cookies together and decorated the tree together. Now though, now she was stuck in the Enchanted Forest with people who only cared about her on the surface, only pretended to want her around so they could have her magical help in dangerous situations.

Once they’d had their counsel, Regina left the room and headed for the courtyard of the castle. It was cold and snow was falling all around her, but she didn’t care, hardly noticed. Her black jacket was heavy around her, her long hair down in heavy waves that spread over her shoulders as the thick strands collected the snow that was falling. Hearing the crunching of feet over snow, she turned to see who was approaching her.

“David,” she said in a cordial tone. “I was thinking. I’d prefer to be alone to do so.”

He nodded softly, but moved forward anyway, sitting on the bench beside her, facing the opposite direction. “I’m sure you would prefer to be alone. Unfortunately for you, I’ve been enlisted to make sure you’re all right,” David replied, causing Regina to snort. “Are you? All right, I mean?”

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. “I’m as all right as I can be. This is… this time here has been hard enough without Henry, I don’t know how I’m supposed to cope at Christmas without thinking about all of the traditions I shared with him and know that he’ll be sharing those with Emma this year.”

David nodded again; surprised she was even willing to share that much with him. “I know it’s hard. I missed all of Emma’s life, and now I’ve lost her again, I know how you’re feeling. I wish things could be different.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Regina snapped. “To tell me it’s my own fault? What, that it’s karma playing out? I took your child away from you, so now it’s only fair I lose mine?”

“Not at all,” he answered, his voice as calm as it had been before she’d snapped at him. “I was merely saying that I understand how you’re feeling and I’m here if you want to keep talking about it. Or if you want to just sit and not talk about it.”

Chocolate eyes searched his face for a lie, and a single tear rolled over her cold cheek. Regina pursed her lips and nodded slowly, letting him know she understood that he was sincere, but she made no other move to speak. Instead, they both sat in silence for several long moments.

Regina cleared her throat after a while. Moving to stand, she looked down to him where he was still sitting on the bench and offered him a tight and uncomfortable smile. “Thank you, David. I do feel somewhat better.”

Smiling his wide and charming grin, David lifted one hand to grab hers, his bare skin warmer to touch than her own, as he’d been outside a shorter amount of time. Giving her fingers a squeeze, he answered, “Anytime.”

And as Regina walked away, she squashed down the small flutter in her stomach that came from the slight affection he’d given her. There was nothing to it, it was friendly and meant to comfort, no matter how wide he smiled, or how attractive he was, or how lonely she was, it meant nothing, nor would it ever.

 

\---

 

The next morning Regina made her way down to the courtyard again. David stopped her as she was leaving the castle, asking if she wanted company. Despite her desire to say no, she nodded slowly and waited as he turned himself around, fixing his fur over his shoulders.

“What has Prince Charming out on his own before breakfast time?” Regina asked smartly.

“Just checking on a fellow royal, making certain she doesn’t cause any trouble.”

“Me? What trouble could I possibly cause?” she teased, raising an eyebrow.

Chuckling, David shook his head and answered, “I’m certain you could come up with something. I don’t know, you could plague us all with magical snowballs or some sort of abominable snowman.”

His words elicited a low rumble of laughter from her throat, which in turn made David laugh with her. He’d forgotten how it sounded to hear her laughter without malice fueling it, though he’d only ever heard it a couple of times, and they were before the curse broke.

“That juvenile, you think? Let’s test it out,” she teased, raising a hand. Regina curled her fingers into her hand and with the action; several snowballs were hitting David all over the side of his body.

“Hey!” he shouted, trying to protect himself from the flying snow. “That’s not fair! I came to comfort you, not be attacked!” Bending low to the ground, David gathered a handful of snow and began packing it together into a tight ball. Once he was satisfied with his work, he raised his hand threateningly.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“But I would,” he answered, chucking the cold ball at Regina and hitting her square on the shoulder she’d just turned toward him. She gasped, turning her face toward him.

“You are going to regret that.”

“Maybe so, but I’ll know I’m the winner anyway, since I didn’t use magic.” Regina shook her head and bent her knees, lowering herself enough to gather snow in her hands. Making a tight snowball, she stood back up, toying with it in her hand. David laughed a deep and hearty laugh, one full of mischief. “You don’t have it in you. And even if you did, I’ll bet your aim is awful without magic.”

Regina simply tilted her head and gave him a smirk. She then reared her arm back and slung it forward, throwing the snowball at him and hitting him square in the chest. Shaking his head, David ran toward her, making her run away from him, though the ground was slippery and his boots were much more accommodating to the weather than hers and it wasn’t long before he was catching her around her waist. His arms encircled her, pulling her back against his chest and she stilled suddenly in realization. Regina found herself noticing the warmth of his body pressed to her back, the crisp and clean scent of his skin as his face pressed against her cheek, and she definitely noticed (though she would deny it to herself later) the feel of his strong arms around her body, the grip he had on her sides… she noticed how good it felt to be held, even if holding wasn’t his intention.

A moment later he was letting her go, standing straighter and shifting awkwardly at the moment between them. David chuckled nervously, as though trying to make the moment pass faster between them, and Regina pinned him with her best put on glare. Still he grinned and shrugged, ignoring her look and clasping his hands together in front of his waist.

“Looks like we have to call it even,” he challenged.

Regina crossed the two small steps of space between them with a devious smirk and said, “I think not.” With those words, she brought her hand up, and David noticed it was filled with snow, and smashed the cold substance against the bare skin of his neck, rubbing it in, then pressing her cold palm against his face. Regina pushed gently against his forehead with her fingertips, then laughed as he took a step back with the force.

“Cheater.”

“I believe what you mean to say is, ‘Regina, you’ve won, and I shall bow down to the queen.’”

Raising his eyebrows in amusement, he gave her a doubtful look and soon they were both laughing at their own antics. When they sobered, Regina looked away for a long moment, then looked back at him through a watery smile. David’s brow furrowed in concern and his arms raised, hands cupping her elbows.

“Are you all right, Regina?”

“I’m… no, I’m not all right. But I do thank you. This is the longest I’ve gone without sadness in the two months since we’ve been back. I appreciate you for that, David.” Wide, sad, chocolate eyes found his light blue and noticed they were filled with concern. “You need not worry about me, Charming, I will survive; I always do.”

“I’m not concerned about you surviving, I know that’s one of your strengths. What I’m worried for is your sanity and emotional well-being.”

“What, are you afraid if you don’t check up on me, I will snap and go on another killing spree?” Regina snapped, jerking out of the hold she hadn’t realized he still had.

“Not at all. I don’t worry about you being a danger, or using magic. You should know better by now that I _do_ care for you. Ever since… ever since what happened in the stables, in Storybrooke, with Daniel… I worry about you. No one should have to experience the things you’ve been through and not have anyone.”

Sighing, Regina nodded and looked away from him. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I should go now.”

“Okay. But I’ll be by to check on you tomorrow. And the next day. And on Christmas,” David promised.

“Why?” She still didn’t believe anyone could care about her, not without it being rooted in need for her abilities.

“Just because,” he answered, gripping her bicep and stepping close to her. David pressed a kiss to her cheek, tender and affectionate, causing Regina to gasp. “Just because.”

Regina turned around, walking away and heading straight for her bedchambers. When she arrived, she sat on an oversized chair in front of her vanity and whispered to herself, _What just happened?_

 

\---

 

Regina woke late the next day, finding that she’d missed the group breakfast that was held each morning in the large dining hall. Her stomach was in need of food though, so she found herself walking the large halls toward the kitchen to make herself something to eat. As she walked through the dining room, she heard loud conversation coming from the back corner and turned to see what the meaning of it was. When she did, she was greeted with the sight of many merry men standing around a huge pine tree, which was standing in the once bare corner.

“What the hell is that?” she asked no one in particular, waving one hand to point at the monstrosity. It surprised her when she heard David answered.

“It’s a Christmas tree,” he said, his voice cheerful and self assured.

“And just what do you intend on decorating it with?”

“I’m sure someone will think of something. What about you? Do you have any ideas?”

“No. I don’t decorate,” she snapped, rolling her eyes and beginning to walk away. David followed her, and when she noticed he was beside her, she sighed heavily. “What, David? Have I earned a pet?”

Offering her an unamused lift of his eyebrows, he continued following her despite her biting words. “I thought I might accompany you for a late meal. I missed mine as well, searching for the tree.”

“Who am I to tell you that you can’t eat?” Regina answered, never taking her eyes off the door she was heading toward. When they arrived in the kitchen, she set about finding something to eat. David followed her lead, taking a different side of the kitchen. There were several loaves of bread, and he broke off two decent sized pieces, piling them onto one plate. He turned to see how Regina was faring. Better than he, it seemed, since she had found a simmering pot of stew, probably for that day’s lunch, and was filling two bowls. Setting down the plate of bread, David went back to the dishes and found two chalices. He carried them to the basin where they kept fresh water and filled each of them.

They both returned to the prep table, David setting down their chalices and pulling out Regina’s chair. She placed one bowl in front of the seat he was offering, and slid the other to the seat on the other edge, only a corner away. Taking the offered chair, Regina nodded her thanks, then pulled on water toward her. Upon seeing that it was water, she frowned and waved her hand over it, watching as it turned deep red. Wine, David figured.

“You might want to wait until after you’ve eaten something before you start consuming alcohol,” David teased, his eyes on her.

“It’s a good thing I don’t take advice from shepherds.”

“Then there’s no use in drinking alone,” he answered, nodding to his own cup. Chuckling, Regina waved her hand over his, changing it to the same wine that filled her own.

“Very well.”

They sat and had (what Regina would tell herself was reluctant) conversation. She had forgotten how nice it was to speak to someone as an equal, instead of being talked down to, or spoken to with kid gloves, as though she would explode on a dime. She had proven many times over that she wouldn’t.

David asked her, teasingly of course, if she had any ideas for decorating the Christmas tree. Regina had laughed and the pair cleared away their dishes. Finding that she wasn’t bored of his company yet (quite the opposite, in fact), Regina sat back down at the table and waved her hand, making cranberries and popcorn appear, string and needles, and glass snowflakes. He’d raised his eyebrows then, asking what they were supposed to do with the popcorn and cranberries.

“You’re supposed to string them,” Regina answered, entirely unamused. When his face still showed no recognition of it, she rolled her eyes and reached for a needle, slipping the string through the eye of it and picked up a cranberry. Stabbing through the item, Regina strung it, tying the far end of the string before pushing it all the way to the knot. She continued, stringing several more before David picked up the other needle and began with the popcorn.

“This is a neat idea.”

“Well, I didn’t invent it, just taught it to Henry and it became a tradition of ours.”

“What other Christmas traditions did you have?” he asked gently, as though not to push.

It took a moment for her to respond, but she did. Regina spoke of the baking, the long hours in the kitchen on the weekend before Christmas, during which she and Henry would bake countless types of cookies. Rather, she would bake them while he waited for the shaped sugar cookies to cool so he could decorate them with the frosting and sprinkles and candy pieces that she would carefully lay out for him. She spoke then of their Christmas Eve reading of The Night Before Christmas, and the one present she would allow him to open before he went to bed. How they would leave out three cookies, of Henry’s choosing, for Santa, and a small glass of milk with carrots and celery for the reindeer. Chuckling, Regina told David how Santa would only ever eat one cookie, taking a bite out of each of the others, and small nibble marks would always be left on the vegetables.

David grinned about the cookies, _An attractive Santa_ , he’d said, making Regina blush at the compliment. She fell into ease with the conversation, losing herself in the stories and telling David about the five a.m. wake ups from her son and the present unwrapping, the late morning breakfasts, made up of eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browns and toast, even though he could only ever shovel down one of each, at most, even by time he was ten.

“They sound like beautiful Christmases.”

“Indeed.” Regina looked over at how much they had each accomplished during the conversation. Amazed to see that it had been quite a bit, she nudged her chin in the direction of David’s string. “You’re doing well, but not keeping up with me.”

“You’re experienced, I’m not.”

“We still talking about stringing berries and popcorn, _Charming_?” she teased, biting her cheek quickly after in realization of what she’d just said.

“I have plenty experience in things not pertaining to Christmas decorations,” David answered easily, his tone matching the slightly flirtatious one she’d offered. Regina looked down at her hands, then to keep herself busy, pulled the needle from the string and tied the end. She bit her cheek to prevent herself from saying anything back, but was startled when he tossed a piece of popcorn at her, the fluffed item barely missing her nose.

“What the hell was that for?” Regina scowled, turning her eyes toward him. He didn’t answer, though. No, instead he just tossed another piece at her, hitting her in the face and watching as it fell into her lap. “You’re a child.”

“What? You’re not going to throw any back?”

“No, because I’m an adult. Act your age, David,” she scolded him. Grinning, he grabbed a handful and tossed it all at her in one soft throw. Regina looked at him with a half-amused smirk and rolled her eyes. “I refuse to give in to your childish behavior.”

He begged off with a, _Fine, fine_ , through his laughter. Stringing a couple more handfuls of popcorn onto his string, David smirked as he watched her set herself up with another strand. After several moments passed, he picked up another popped kernel and tossed it at her, hitting the tip of her nose, though she was looking down in concentration at her work.

Regina slammed the needle and string onto the table and stood. “Fine, you _child_ ,” she hissed, barely managing to keep her smirk from her face. Then she stood and picked up the bowl of popcorn she’d put there by magic and, gripping it with two hands, flipped it over his head so his clothing was littered with bits of popcorn. Regina stared at him in amusement, unable to keep herself from smiling anymore, so when David picked the bowl off his head and stood, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close to him, grinning at her, she wasn’t as surprised as she ought to have been.

He’d intended to transfer some of the popcorn to her red velvet dress, but once his arms encircled her waist he found himself transfixed by the smile on her mouth, the amusement in her eyes. David’s laughter slowed, as did hers, settling into soft sighs and, as she let him hold her, light whimpers sounded. Staring in wonder at when the last time had been that someone had kissed those full, red lips with honest interest, David leaned down and did just that, pressing his lips fully to hers. He licked the seam of her lips, requesting entrance that she, surprisingly, gave him.

It didn’t take long before her arms were wrapping around his neck, his own arms tightening even more, pulling her flush to him as their kiss deepened. It was a heavy mixture of lips and teeth and tongues, exploring and tasting and sliding. David groaned into her mouth, her scent and taste filling him with a desire he didn’t truly know he’d had, not until that moment.

It was over too quick. Regina was pulling away and looking up into his eyes. Clearing her throat, she backed out of his arms, gathering the finished string of cranberries. “I… this isn’t what you want, David,” she said gently, turning away from him. “I should go put this on the tree, see how much more we need.” He nodded in agreement, waiting until she was out of the kitchen to touch his fingers to his bottom lip and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A bulk of the rest of the day passed with Regina hiding in her room, her thoughts going over and over the kiss. _The kiss_. He was attractive; she’d always known that, there wasn’t much hiding it. And kind, brave, more intelligent than she’d imagined, and perceptive, too perceptive. But he was a good man, what was he doing kissing her? And gods it was a good kiss. The perfect combination of passionate and curious, of giving and taking, of lips and tongue. He was a good kisser. Her mind ran over questions of why, was it a pity kiss? Was he just trying to make her feel better? No. No, it couldn’t be that, they’d been playing around before the kiss, having… _fun_ , she had actually been enjoying herself.

There was a knock at her door shortly after dinnertime, which she had skipped. Moving to the door, Regina opened it to see none other than the man who had consumed her thoughts all day. He was holding a tray with bread, meat and berries, and a glass of wine at the edge of the plate.

“David… what are you doing here?” Regina asked, her tone far more tense that usual.

“You missed dinner. I figured I would bring you some… see how you’re doing.” She stood there, staring at him without saying anything, completely uncertain of _what_ to say. Clearing his throat, David spoke again. “May I come in?”

Regina turned her torso, looking behind her at her bedchamber, before looking back at the prince. “I suppose so,” she answered, waving her hand as though it was no big deal. He walked past her, entering the room and turned to wait for her to close the door.

After the door was closed and Regina was facing him, David grinned and offered her the tray of food. “Hungry?”

Humming noncommittally, she looked over the tray and picked up a handful of berries, popping one into her mouth and giving a close-mouthed smile as she chewed. She swallowed and nodded. “You can set the tray on the table by the lounge.”

“Was that a thank you?”

Raising an eyebrow, Regina shook her head at him, finding that she was smiling again. “What do you want, shepherd?”

“Did you have a nap and wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” he teased, placing the tray where she’d told him to.

Narrowing her eyes, Regina challenged him. “No. Actually, someone thought they could make me their plaything, their… shiny new toy. People toying with me puts me in a bad mood.”

David stepped close to her, his eyes raking over her face as he gripped her biceps in his hands. She stiffened at the touch, but didn’t move away. “Regina, that wasn’t my intention. We were goofing around and then… it suddenly seemed right. I’m sorry. It was never my intention to make you think I was playing with you.” Regina hummed, muttering something like _I’m sure_ and _since when does kissing the Evil Queen just seem right?_ and David shook his head. “Regina, you’re not evil, not anymore. We both know that. Please, just… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done it.”

“But you did.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to, and next time I’ll tamper down that urge. But I _did_ have a reason for coming here.”

“What is that?”

“I remember once, while Snow and Emma were here, in the Enchanted Forest and Henry was staying with me, it snowed. The snow started at… I don’t know, maybe eight at night, and it was a vicious snowfall, rapid, sticking stuff—“

“Do you have a point?” Regina asked sharply, her tone short and bordering on rude.

“I’m getting there. Shush.” David paused as he watched her, making sure she was going to let him continue. Once he was certain she would, he spoke again. “Anyway… he came and woke me up at three in the morning. It was gross outside, and cold and it was the middle of the night, but he said that he’d checked outside and the snow reached the top of the bottom step.” He watched her face change slowly, her eyes lighting up the way that they did only when she thought of Henry, so David continued. “So Henry dragged me out of bed, in the middle of the night, dressed in his pajamas, a coat, gloves, scarf, hat, I mean he was bundled up really well. He told me I had to get out of bed and get dressed because there was enough snow on the ground that he could build a snowman. His exact words were, ‘mom always lets me build a snowman once the snow reaches the bottom step.’

“He then went on to explain that we had to do it in the middle of the night because he had school in the morning, then I had work and by time we got home the snow would be too deep. So, we went out and we built a snowman. In the middle of the night.”

Regina had tears pooling in her eyes, a couple spilling over the brim and onto her lashes, and she brought one hand up to brush away the wetness from her cheeks. Looking up at him, she gave him a small smile, saying, “Thank you.”

“So, Regina,” David said, smirking like he was pleased with himself. “The snow is at the first step of the castle entrance. Would you like to go outside with me and make a snowman?” Looking away from him and trying to paste on her most unamused glare, she looked back toward him, hitting him with the expression. He was unimpressed, the smirk still playing at his lips, and he kept a hopeful look on his face. Finally she relented, saying, _Fine_ and then _But only for Henry_. David accepted that answer, telling her he’d be back in a few minutes in warmer clothes so they could go outside, encouraging her to eat first.

 

Half an hour later they were both outside, bundled up tight and warm. Regina smirked at him, pointing out that the cost of his fur shawl could feed an entire village before the curse and that for being so conscious about taking care of his people, it was a poor choice of ownership as the prince.

“Like you can talk. You could have fed the entire kingdom with the jewels on half your dresses alone.”

“Yes, well, my kingdom didn’t have food problems like the one you took over from George.”

“Fair enough. Snow commissioned my clothing, anyway. I have an excuse.”

“Sure. And, well… I suppose that doesn’t surprise me. She was always too naïve to truly understand how to run a kingdom.” She looked away hesitantly, then flickered her eyes back over his features, pleased and surprised to see that he didn’t seem angry. “I don’t mean it as an insult. Truly, I don’t. It’s just the truth. Perhaps Leopold had wanted her to take over the kingdom from her, but he never conditioned her for it; he spoiled her, let her roam free and toted her along on all his ventures to meet with other kingdoms in hopes to find her a husband who could do it for her.”

“I know. But, I didn’t bring you out here to talk politics. I brought you here to build a snowman. Shall we get on that?”

“Yes, whatever you say, _prince_.”

They worked for nearly an hour, rolling three different sized snowballs, all large and nearly perfect in roundness. Regina left to the kitchen to get a carrot and David hunted for small stones for buttons and his eyes and mouth. Regina returned and they finished the snowman’s appearance, but she stared at it, head tilted and hands on her hips, trying to figure out what was missing,

“He doesn’t look right.”

“No, he looks weird, you’re right.” David brought his hands up to her neck and pulled her black scarf from it, his thumbs stroking the skin it was leaving behind. “Maybe this will help.” Turning, he wrapped the scarf between the head and middle snowballs of the snowman. He returned to her side and looked at it again. “It’s still not right.”

“Oh! He needs arms!” Regina said, smirking and looking around on the ground.

“There are plenty of twigs in the woods. We could go pick some out.”

Nodding, Regina led the way and the pair began hunting for twigs. She wanted them to be perfect, though, so when David showed her a couple of options, Regina shook her head and kept looking. He picked up another branch when they were nearly fifty feet away from where they entered and poked her in the side with it.

Regina turned to him and looked at the branch, apparently still unimpressed and she shook her head, “No.”

“Well, can you tell me what we’re looking for? It’s kind of cold out here.”

“Well, if you’re too cold, you can go back without me.”

“Nope, that would hardly be a charming thing to do.”

“Well, I hardly think you’re _that_ much of a charmer, anyway.”

“Yes, you do.”

Regina snorted and turned fully to look at him then. “Do I?”

Grinning, David stepped closer to her, until he was in her space and looking into her eyes. “Yes, you do. You don’t know why, but you do. And I unnerve you.”

“Do you?” she asked, her voice lower than before, but he was closer than before, too. His chest was only inches away from hers. Regina turned her face up to look into his bright blue eyes and she gasped when she realize _just_ how close they were.

David bent his neck and caught her lips in a kiss, their mouths slightly parted but not quite moving yet. When one large hand came up, slipping into dark tresses and pulling her closer, Regina opened her mouth wider, sliding her tongue out to meet his. Her arms snaked around his neck and David’s other hand dropped the twig and wrapped around her waist, his palm flat on the small of her back, pulling her tighter to him.

Regina whimpered at the eagerness of his kiss, at the way he held her close to him. It had been a long time since anyone had shown passion in kissing her, in the way his hands were now moving over her ass, pulling her hips tight against his. Everything in her brain was screaming at her to stop, to walk away before she hurt everyone left that cared for her. But his hands were so large and comforting and they were exploring her body while they kissed and she was only human, after all. Pushing her backward, David pressed her against a tree, his lips moving from her mouth to her jaw, nipping at the skin below her ear.

Regina scratched the back of his head absentmindedly while he kissed down her neck. Her breaths were unsteady, heavy and panting, hitching occasionally when he hit a spot she enjoyed. Whenever he heard that hitch, he stopped to concentrate there for a minute before moving again. Moaning, Regina grabbed his face and brought his mouth back to hers, nipping his bottom lip and sucking it into her own mouth. David let out a groan and his hands moved up to her breasts, cupping her through the layers she was wearing.

“There’s too much,” he breathed, breaking their kiss. “I want to touch more of you.”

Nodding, Regina rolled her lips together and took one of his hands, tugging it under the bottom of her shirts to touch her waist, so he could feel the top of the thick cloth of her pants and a strip of bare skin above it. David searched her eyes, checking to make sure she was certain it was okay for him to touch her. When she nodded, he slid his hand along her skin to her back, fingers dipping beneath the band of her pants, skimming along the swell of her ass. She moaned softly, the cold of his fingers barely registering in comparison to the long lost touch on that part of her body.

“ _More_ ,” Regina groaned, meaning so much with that one small word. David bit her bottom lip and moved his hand along the band of her pants to her front. Pushing his fingers past the band of her panties, which was low, very low, and down past a small strip of hair to her clit, circling it for a moment before pushing further and finding her slick folds. Warmth and wetness covered his fingers and he slid two into her, pleased that her pants had enough give for him to work his wrist a little. She gave a sharp gasp as he curled his fingers in her, deep moans following that David quickly swallowed into a kiss.

She smoothed her hand down his chest to his abdomen, feeling the strong muscles through his thick clothing and twisting her wrist halfway down so her fingers were pointing to the ground. Further, just a bit further until she was sliding her fingers and palm over the hardness in his pants, causing his hips to push forward into her hand, his throat releasing a thick groan. David began grinding the heel of his hand against her clit as his fingers continued working against the sensitive spot within her. It wasn’t long before she was rocking into his hand, trembling at his touch, tensing around his fingers. He was certain he’d never felt anything so delicious, but that thought was gone the moment she came on his hand, the sounds she was releasing sending a sweet thrill through his body. Slowing his hand to bring her down easy, David let his lips travel down her jaw and throat, breaths heavy and slowing.

Regina tossed her hands up and when David opened his eyes, they were in her bedchamber. He pulled his hand from her pants and began shoving off her layers as she did the same to him, and soon all their clothes, with the exception of their underclothes, were lying in small piles littering the floor. Regina curled one hand around his neck, the other hand on his lower back as she pulled him toward her bed. He followed, hands on her hips until they got to the bed and he picked her up, dropping her lightly on the bed and hovering his body over hers. David whispered words of her beauty against her skin as he kissed down her body, stripping her of her undergarments as he went. Her legs were too close together, pinned between his, so she nudged his thigh, urging him to shift, and he did. She sighed, letting her legs fall open once her panties are off, giving him more room to work with as his hand slid between her legs. Pushing one, then two fingers into her, he moved back up, kissing her jaw. His mouth found hers again, kissing her deeply, tongues moving together fluidly, like they were the most natural pairing in the world, and while he kissed her, his thoughts never once took him to feeling guilty. David moved again, kissing slowly down her body once more. Regina whimpered at the loss of his lips, but only for a moment, because they were still moving lower and lower and _Ah_!—he’s right there, so close to where she needed him, and half a second later they’re there, on her clit and she moaned, deep from her chest and he grinned.

Sucking her clit between his lips, David moved his fingers harder, faster, twisted and turning them inside her as he lifted his mouth off her, moving it along her flesh, kissing the crease where her thigh and pelvis join, then switching to the other side, kissing her the same there. He lowered his kisses down the inside of her thigh until she began squirming beneath him.

“David,” she whimpered, a sound he had, until they ventured into the woods earlier that night, never imagined he would hear from her, but was finding that he enjoyed it the more she did it, especially when it came out in the form of his name. She was being selfish—she’d already had an orgasm, though she found she didn’t quite care enough to stop him, not if it meant his mouth on her and his fingers inside her.

Finally, he brought his mouth back to her clit, but only when she was writhing so much he was certain she could take no more. And he sucked, hard with strong suction, his tongue brushing side to side over her clit between his lips, his fingers working harder and faster than before, pounding into her, making her certain she would be sore for Christmas Day.

It took no more than a few more moments until she was crying out loud, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she came hard, her body tensing again, muscles locking up, thighs squeezing his head. David didn’t seem to mind, he didn’t say anything anyway, just continued working her until she relaxed against the bed. She tugged at his shoulders, pulling him up her body. Sliding his fingers out of her, he obeyed, stopping to pay attention to each nipple, licking, sucking, biting, fingers tugging where his mouth wasn’t working.

Regina moved her hand down between their bodies once more, her fingers sliding beneath the band of his underwear and curling around his erection. She squeezed him teasingly before she began stroking her hand up and down, base to tip, thumb brushing over the soft skin of the head every time she came upon it. David groaned, hips automatically rocking into her touch, moving her hand faster over him just by pure instinct. Their lips met again, silencing his groans and the occasional hitch in his breath.

“I’m close,” he whispered, after several more moments of her hand on him. She nodded against him, telling him, _Okay, just come, that’s fine_. And he did, he fell into her touch for a moment as he finished, his release spilling onto her flat stomach and her fingers.

Taking a deep breath, David dropped half on her body, half on the bed. They only laid there for a handful of minutes before Regina was urging him to get dressed and go to bed, his wife was waiting for him, they both had to be awake at a decent hour because of the holiday and the patrol walk and whatever else would wake them early. He nodded, leaning up to kiss her once more before climbing out of bed and dressing in his clothes again, then David headed out of her room to his, chocolate eyes and scarlet lips on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina woke up before nearly everyone else in the castle, heading down through the corridors in enough clothing to keep her from freezing in the cold. Heading outside, (she always found that cold air helped her think, cleared her mind) she took a deep breath of fresh air and walked to the snowman she'd made with David the night before. Regina grinned when she realized it still had no arms, though that brought back the previous night's activities and she found herself wincing at her actions.

He was just as much to blame, if not more. He'd touched her first, he had been the one to start each of their kisses. Yet, she laid no blame with him, not really. Regina knew the effect she had on men when she wore the dresses and outfits she'd worn during her reign as queen. Still, she supposed, that wasn't a good reason for someone to cheat on his wife. Perhaps she would ask him his reasoning another time. He should spend his Christmas under the attention, and no doubt affection, of his wife.

Wandering into the woods, she found herself searching for the perfect twigs to make into arms. She found a couple that at least looked decent, after nearly half an hour of searching intently, while trying to keep her mind off the prince. When Regina wandered back to the snowman, sticking it's new arms into the sides, she heard voices nearby.

Jerking her head up, she found a group of merry men, with David in tow, all armed with crossbows, bows with arrows or, in David's case, a sword. They greeted her as they passed, though he stopped, telling the rest of them he'd catch up in a moment.

"Good morning, Regina," he said softly, looking guilty (maybe?) or nervous (perhaps).

Looking away, she nodded her response and said, "Hello."

"Look, I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About last night."

Of course. She couldn't imagine him not being full of regret for spending a night with her when he has Snow. "Well, don't worry. I won't tell your wife."

"That's not what I meant. I just... I had told you I wouldn't try anything again, after the kiss, and last night was much more than a kiss."

"Yes it was," she confirmed, noting the painful look of guilt on his face. She wouldn't have imagined that would be guilt over crossing lines with her, rather than for cheating on his wife, but it appeared to be so. "I wasn't complaining." Her words were soft, hesitant, like a secret. Which it most certainly was.

"We should... I mean, do you think we should talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? We had a passionate night, let it be what it was. Nothing more is necessary, David," Regina sighed, eyes meeting his.

"I don't want that. Can we just... can we talk?"

"Tomorrow," she relented.

"Okay. Well, we're going on a patrol. Granny said she and a few others are going to work on breakfast soon. You should go eat something."

"I think I'm capable of knowing when I need to feed myself," she snarled.

"I know you are. But you don't take good enough care of yourself," he said softly.

"Enjoy your patrol," Regina dismissed.

Later, after the morning festivities wore down and everyone was relaxing in one of the large rooms for entertaining, Regina sat nearly alone at the end of a long dining table. She didn't mind being alone, preferred it actually. She was lost in her own head, memories of the previous night filling her thoughts as she tried to reason that what she was doing, whatever it was, wasn't really fair to Snow. The younger woman had been unwavering in her faith in Regina, hell, she was the one that pushed David to spend time with her. Why then, was Regina so willing to ruin such loyalty.

Because you’re an idiot, she told herself. Then, Being touched and wanted feels better than being pitied. Quieting her inner voices, Regina sighed and looked around the room. Faces that she’d come to associate as friends, faces of people who had helped her, survived together, survived with her, despite that unerring title of the Evil Queen.

Snow came over to sit next to her, after leaving her alone for most of the day. She was quiet at first, only making her presence known with a light touch on Regina’s shoulder before she sat. They stayed there, not talking, for an undetermined amount of time until Snow said, “How are you doing today, Regina?”

“Just fine, Snow,” she snapped. There was that pity. She hated it. Hated being looked at like she was going to break any moment, (granted, she felt like she would, missing Henry did that to her, but she didn’t want to be treated that way).

“You don’t have to lie to me. I know you’re probably missing Henry terribly today,” Snow countered, voice still soft and even.

Clenching her jaw, Regina gripped the hard arms of the chair she was sitting in. “Yes, of course I miss him. Today may be Christmas, and as desperately as I would love to be giving him a gift and seeing him wake up to our traditions, I can’t, because I saved all of you instead. But that doesn’t mean I don’t miss him everyday. And it would do you well to consider your own problems, Snow!” Regina growled, standing from her chair and pushing it away from the table. Rolling her eyes at the room full of cheerful and celebrating people, she turned and stormed away.

With a heavy sigh, David walked up to his wife and gripped her bicep. “Don’t worry about her,” he said.

“I can’t stop worrying about her,” Snow countered, her eyes searching his. “She’s sad all the time, and she’s not even trying to be happy.”

David folded his arms over his chest and looked at his wife with less patience than he usually offered her. “Snow. Not everyone can let everything roll off their backs. Do you not understand that we lost our daughter, too? Again. And maybe not everyone wants to just forget about it.”

“David! We agreed. We need to be optimistic.”

“No, Snow, you said, and I nodded. I miss my daughter. Emma was my work partner, and pretty much my best friend. And yes, I’ve always agreed that being positive was the best way to get through things.” David shook his head and looked around to make sure no one was watching them. “But it’s Christmas, without our daughter or our grandson, and it’s Regina’s first Christmas without seeing Henry in 11 years. It’s fair that we’re each allowed to be pessimistic today.” With that, David turned and walked away, leaving the room and wandering down the halls.

Snow didn’t follow him, and while part of him was grateful, another part was annoyed. He knew that her not following meant that she was upset with him. Shaking his head, he decided he didn’t care. He was going to find Regina and ask her to go for a walk with him.

When he found her, she was in one of the highest towers. He walked to where she was sitting, a low bench made of stone, and sat beside her. She didn't say anything, so he didn't either.

After a while, David turned to her and reached his arm across both of them, cupping her cheek and turning her face to his. He took her mouth, kissing her aggressively. She responded in kind, biting his lower lip, then running her tongue along it. Bringing his other hand to her face, he tugged her closer so they were sitting awkwardly, upper bodies twisted at the waist and pressed chest to chest, but their legs were still facing forward. Regina allowed David to kiss down her jaw to her neck, nipping at the skin between hot kisses. She moaned, the vibrations hitting his lips as his mouth trailed over her throat.

"I want you," he growled. That was enough to break her from the intoxicating moment, and Regina pulled away from him.

"Why? Why do you want me, Charming, when you have a wife who would, undoubtedly, give you all you want?"

"I'm exhausted of being her perfect prince. I want to be able to be pissed that I'm missing out on more of Emma's life. I want to be able to talk about them being gone. They aren't just her family. They're mine too, and she just wants to move on like it's nothing."

"Yes, that optimism gets tiring, doesn't it?"

"And you, you're grieving and you're acting like a human, and she's not. It isn't normal to be so... so cavalier about something so big."

"And you want me because I'm walking around depressed all the time?" Regina asked doubtfully, rolling her eyes.

"I want you because you're sexy, and funny and human. And watching you come for me last night was incredible and I want to see it again. And I want to feel you," he answered, returning his lips to her neck.

Moaning, Regina felt herself near giving in. "Well, I certainly can't deny that it was quite enjoyable," she allowed.

"Tell me you don't want it, too. Tell me that and I'll go away."

His lips were still placing casual kisses on her neck, tasting her skin and Regina knew she couldn't make a proper decision with him doing what he was doing. Finally she nodded and, gripping his face and pulling him away from her, said, "Okay. Come find me tonight, once everyone is asleep, if you're still interested, and we'll see."

Later, when the time has come for the holiday dinner, still a puzzle to the merry men, (the decorated tree was most confusing, but they had gone along with it) and everyone was settled around the table. The men had hunted days prior, finding a swan and a turkey that they'd clean and set to readying for the special occasion. Granny, Snow and a few other women had spent the better part of the afternoon cooking and preparing as many dishes as possible, Regina having magicked flavors from their former realm to make the tastes familiar for some, and new for others.

Nearly everyone had wine, ale or wassail (made by Regina from the finest apples of her tree) and everyone, well, nearly everyone was filled with cheer and chatting with good spirits. Occasionally Regina would turn her eyes to David to find his own on her or glancing at the group passively in his own manner of upset. Perhaps she could take things with him farther than they already had the night before. Why not? He was handsome, willing, definitely good with his hands and mouth, she couldn't imagine him not being enjoyable. And he wanted her, understood her (at least in some sense that nobody else they were with did) and they'd already taken it far enough to be unforgivable, should Snow find out. Still, she couldn't be certain how she would respond if he did show up to her room that night.

She didn't drink. Had refused to, really. Not wanting her thoughts to be muddled by alcohol in case David came by her room under the cover of darkness, wanted to be certain it would be her making the choice and not the ill effects of too much sadness and spirits that did the choosing. Regina noticed that David had made the same choice as she, not touching alcohol the entire night, and she wondered if his reasons were the same as hers.

Excusing herself earlier than the others, Regina went to her chambers and read by firelight, the large fireplace in her room casting a warm orange glow over the seating area and its dusky shadows over her bed. She didn't know how late it was when she heard the short and soft knock, but she called for him to come in, for even though it was possible it could be Snow coming to bother her Regina knew it was David.

He entered, closing the door behind him and dropping the plank latch across the door. As he walked slowly toward her, Regina couldn't quite place if it was hesitance or nervousness guiding his careful steps, but she was curious. She didn't speak first, choosing to keep her eyes on him and allow him that option. David stood there quietly for a handful of minutes, just watching her, eyes focused on hers, imploring a reaction out of her to no avail.

Finally, he moved closer and sat on the chaise beside her, resting his hand on her knee. After making certain she was listening, their eyes looking intently into each other's, David said, "I want you. I do. Should I? Probably not. But I'm exhausted of doing what everyone else thinks is right instead of doing what I want. And if you find that you want me too, then I think we should enjoy each other."

His words were honest, something she hadn't often been given the courtesy of by many others, and Regina appreciated it. Perhaps that's why she took his face in her hands and kissed him hard, pressing and needy. David responded in kind, pulling her as close as they could get while still sitting next to each other, his hands running over her body wherever he could reach.

Standing, Regina pulled him up, leading him toward her bed. She took off her elaborate overcoat, leaving her in leather pants and a corset. His eyes grazed over her body hungrily, wanting to see more, wanting to touch and kiss, and various things he wouldn’t allow himself to think of yet. When she turned to face him once more, Regina unbuttoned his shirt slowly, revealing strong muscles and smooth skin. He wasn’t ripped, but he was strong and toned, and she wanted to run her hands and mouth down his chest.

David shoved off his shirt, then tugged Regina closer and found the clasp for her pants on the back, undoing them and kneeling to tug them down her toned legs. He bit back a groan at the sight of her in lace underwear and her corset. She took his hand and pulled him to the bed, and David, toeing off his shoes, climbed on after her. Regina was kneeling, resting her bottom on the heels of her feet as he cupped her jaw and leaned forward to kiss her. Everything was hesitant, not at all what Regina had expected. She’d assumed he would be fast and rough and taking… that’s all anyone ever was when it came to bedding her. But not this time, not David. He was gentle, but obviously eager, and when he laid her back against the bed, he hovered over her, kissing her jaw slowly and down to her neck. His lips wandered over the soft skin of her chest to the top swell of her breasts.

He’d reached the barrier to what was covered, so David moved one hand around her back and began unlacing the corset. Once it was undone, he tugged it off her, exposing her breasts and stomach. His eyes looked over her and he bit back a moan, one hand propping him up on the bed, the other cupping one breast, his thumb teasing her nipple.

It was suddenly feeling too intimate and Regina couldn't take it. She did know it was ironic that this pace felt too intimate and not the plain fact that they were most certainly going to have sex. "I don't make love, David," she growled, indicating that he should move faster. He chuckled then and grinned as he kissed down her stomach, his hands moving to pull the lace from her hips and down her legs.

Standing off the bed, he pushed off his remaining clothes, then rejoined her, pushing her thighs apart and settling on knees and forearms. His mouth teased at her folds, tugging them between his lips, his tongue occasionally slipping out to lick her, to taste her, and Regina let out a heavy moan on a yes, David, that's good, so he went at her with less abandon and more passion.

David bit at her, sucked, until her hips were rising off the bed, his tongue teasing her entrance instead of her clit, though his nose occasionally bumped against that and several hisses and whimpers and more moans escaped her lips.

"David, now," she demanded, her words breathless and more needy than she thought she was okay with, but he took it in stride and moved his mouth to her clit.

Sucking it between his lips, David brushed his tongue side to side and pushed two fingers into her. Encouraged by her throaty moan, he pulsed his fingers in and out, curling them just so, making certain to touch that rough and swollen spot inside her. David nipped at her clit, smirking against her when one hand moved into his hair and she was pushing him harder against her.

Regina was positive she couldn't take more of his teasing. No, she needed him hard and strong on her clit, faster and deeper with his fingers, so she told him that. He finally complied; his fingers thrusting hard and fast and deep, still curled within her as he hit that spot he'd been aiming for and Regina rocked her hips against his face. His mouth worked with harder suction and she'd never had a man work her over like this, of that much she was entirely sure. The hand she had on his head tugged on his hair, her other fisting the bedsheets as she breathed heavily, practically panting, his name coming out on gasps and moans.

It was exactly what he'd wanted, but not enough. David worked her over and over, repeating the actions that had her taking sharp inhales and letting out the quick, snipped moans that sounded nearly like grunts. Soon though, Regina was tightening around his fingers and the hand she had in his hair was gripping so hard it would have hurt if he wasn't entirely intoxicated off her. He didn't linger there after she finished, instead choosing to remove his mouth and hand, hurrying up her body until he was hard and pressed against her entrance.

David searched her eyes for a definite yes, and when she nodded, he lined himself up and slid into her, her body still spasming from her release and he thought perhaps he'd never felt anything so incredible in his entire life. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders, his were in fists, propping his weight on the bed. His hips stilled once he’d filled her entirely, letting them grow accustomed to the feeling of him inside, but soon he was rolling his hips and filling her over and over, pulling almost out, pushing all the way back in, her body taking most of him, though her breath hitched at the occasional too-deep thrust.

One of her hands moved from his shoulder to her own breast, rolling the nipple between two of her fingers and David smirked. Bending his neck, he used one hand to push her breast up slightly, taking the nipple she wasn't working into his mouth. He bit and licked and sucked at it, switching between teeth and tongue and lips with no pattern to speak of, but Regina was arching her back into him anyway.

He thrust and rolled and rocked his hips into her and she met him each time, their hips moving in sync and David was drowning in the feeling of her, pleased he'd decided to come because she was incredible and her body was so beautiful that he couldn't stop staring. But he needed to, because if he didn't he'd be reaching his finish before she could reach another and he couldn't have that. Moving his mouth from her breast, he kissed her, tongue sliding against hers, tips only at first, tasting and testing until he wanted more so he took her mouth like he'd been kissing her for years. His fingers continued the work on her nipple that his mouth had abandoned and he felt her move one hand to the back of his head, fingers scratching at his scalp.

Regina let out another heavy moan when his mouth moved from hers and began trailing down her neck. She hummed and nodded, telling him, "There, that's good," when he reached a particularly sensitive spot next to the column of her throat. "David, I'm close. I need... you need to touch me."

Obeying, David let his hand leave her breast and shifted his weight from his fist to his elbow, their bodies closer, slick from their efforts. When he slid his hand between them, fingers finding her clit, Regina whimpered beneath him, quieting the sounds with a kiss to the side of his head as she nudged him to come back up.

Their mouths were on each other's again in moments as their bodies continued and both were making noises far too loud for discretion. And as his fingers worked her clit once more, Regina felt herself tensing and tightening, her hips stilling with the intensity and she squeezed her eyes shut, bright stars dancing in her closed vision. She let out a reedy "Fuck" and David groaned against her lips as he pulsed three more times until he was spilling his release into her, his own hips slowing as he worked them both down from the intensity of it. Dropping his body against hers, he shifted just enough that only half his weight was on her, his face buried against her neck as they both lay panting and letting out satisfied sighs and relaxed moans.

Eventually David rolled off her, their legs still tangled together but their bodies pressed hip to hip. Regina wasn't much for cuddling after sex, but it was comforting and it kept her mind off just how much she missed her son, so she let him stay, didn't ask him to leave. At some point she drifted off, knowing that when she woke, he would be gone.

 


End file.
